Magmatron
Magmatron (alternatively spelled Magma-Tron) was a one-time antagonist of ''3Below'', featured in the Part Two episode, "Moving Day". He was a Cindorite bounty hunter. History 3Below (Part Two) Magmatron arrives on Earth after the royal siblings, Aja and Krel, for whom General Morando offered a reward of 9 billion. After finding them in the streets of Arcadia, Magmatron hunts them as well as Toby, Eli and Steve who were there with them. After cornering them, Aja deflects his hammer, causing a hydrant to sprinkle water, which caused him to retreat. The four flee down an alley, and manage to escape after evading his hammer again. Magmatron attacks them again after they find Zadra trapped in the sewers. During the fight, Magmatron reveals that he knows what happened to Varvatos Vex. When seeing that no weapon can against its indestructible body, Zadra, Toby, Eli and Steve catch it in the network that Eli had placed. Aja then forces him to tell them what happened to Varvatos, leading Magmatron to reveal that he is imprisoned in the moon waiting to be taken to Akiridion-5 for execution. After getting free, the Akiridions and humans try to prevent him from recovering his hammer, until Toby realizes that water is his weakness. When wetting it with the water from the pipes, the others let go the hammers, causing them to destroy Magmatron. Physical Appearance Magmatron is a huge mechanized being with an internal core composed of magma. Possessing a massive torso with a face embedded in the in the center, and a set of arms and legs that are much smaller in comparison. Personality Honoring his species, Magmatron is cruel, violent and talkative. He is highly arrogant, believing himself invincible thanks to his indestructibility. Like any bounty hunter, he does anything for a large sum. Powers & Abilities Powers * Cindorite Physiology: Like all of his race, Magmatron is almost indestructible. His mechanical body is invulnerable to any damage, even serrators and Toby's Warhammer can not damage it. He also has an unbeatable physical strength and, despite its large size, also proves to be very agile. Abilities * Combatant: Magmatron is skilled in hand-to-hand combat, despite his large structure. Weaknesses * Water: As a lava-based being, Magmatron becomes vulnerable and breakable when completely doused with water. * Big Mouth: He reveals that Vex is alive and is being held captive on the Earth's Moon, most likely to intimidate them. Equipment * Bommerang Double Hammer: Magmatron carries a large double hammer that can be used both as a close combat weapon and as a remote weapon, being able to be launched as a boomerang. When Aja separated the hammer in two, Magmatron quickly adapted in using the two pieces for dual-wielding. Each side has a lightweight thruster equipped that can be activated remotely. Relationships Aja and Krel Tarron Magmatron merely saw Aja and Krel as targets he wants to collect a bounty on. Toby Domzalski, Eli Pepperjack, & Steve Palchuk Like with Aja and Krel, Magmatron merely saw the humans as weak and defenseless (though him underestimating them lead to his ultimate demise). Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia * While Magmatron was indeed a formidable opponent, he was arguably one of the easiest of foes to vanquish, considering that his one weakness covers 70% of Earth's surface. * Magmatron bares a slight resemblance to an Arkeyan Robot (or more relevantly, an Arkeyan Shield Juggernaut) from Blizzard Entertainment's Skylanders. ** Not to mention that they are both voiced by the same actor, Fred Tatasciore. Gallery Category:Villains Category:3 Below Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Deceased Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Characters Category:3 Below